Sangre y Familia (La traducción del Inglés al español)
by klainellamas
Summary: Chris y Darren son vampiros que se encuentran 2 chicas que se han convertido. El consejo quiere a las niñas vampiro muerto. Darren ha estado desaparecido durante 2 años. ¿Qué va a suceder? leer y descubrir.


Darren estaba corriendo con Chris para ir a cazar al oír lo que sonaba como 2 chicas llorando. Corrió hacia ellos y los vio apiñados y llorando. Darren pudo ver sus ojos que se habían vuelto rojo sangre y tenían colmillos que salen de sus bocas. Él se dio cuenta de que eran novatos. "Chris, mira." Darren dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia las chicas. Kassie y Lilly miró hacia arriba y los vieron. No sabían quiénes eran lo que se apiñaban más cerca, asustada. "¿Qué es la * que *?" Chris preguntó mirando a las chicas sorprendieron. Eran gemelos idénticos con los mismos ojos salvajes. "Es un milagro, Darren" Darren asintió Chris. Poco a poco se acercó a las niñas y se agachó delante de las chicas. "Usted no tiene que tener miedo de nosotros." Darren dijo en voz baja. "Por favor no nos haga daño." Kassie suplicó en un susurro asustado aferrarse a su hermana asustada. "Por favor, no lo hagas." Lilly pidió en el mismo tono que su hermana. "Te prometo que no vamos a hacerte daño. Derecho Chris?" Darren dijo mirando a Chris. Chris parecía seguro. Pensó por un segundo y luego en voz baja susurró a Darren "Usted sabe que los niños vampiros son peligrosos, Dare, tal vez deberíamos matar ..." Mientras hablaba, vio a las niñas temblando y suspiró. "No, no puedo. Se ven preciosas. Hay que tener cuidado." Darren frunció el ceño "¿En qué piensas, Chris? Deberíamos adoptarlas?" , Se preguntó. Kassie y Lilly vieron a los hombres hablando y empezaron a temblar más cuando escuchó a Chris hablando de matar a ellos. Kassie intentó ponerse de pie para alejarse, pero ella estaba tan débil que apenas volvió a caer.

Chris se sorprendió al verla y la tomó en sus brazos, ella era débil y frágil. Analizó con atención y sonrió a Darren "No son mascotas, Dare, si quieres adoptarlos tenemos que asumir riesgos y la responsabilidad de ellos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Darren Chris asintió y suspiró de nuevo diciendo: "Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo también." Kassie trató de acercarse a Lilly cuando Chris agarró. "Por favor no me hagas daño." Ella suplicó débilmente. Lilly estaba abrazando sus rodillas mirando a Kassie. Darren cuenta lo asustado eran las chicas y suspiró. "No nos vamos a hacerte daño. Vamos a tratar de ayudarle." Le dijo a las chicas en voz baja y luego mirando a Chris "Usted es muy bonito, las niñas, nos gustaría que venga a vivir con nosotros?" Dijo Chris. Darren tendió la mano feliz de haber convencido a él "Prometemos que vamos a tomar te importa y no vamos a hacerte daño. Ven con nosotros, por favor?" Preguntó Darren. Lilly y Kassie se miraron entre sí y luego miró a Chris y Darren. Ellos asintieron aceptar ir con ellos. Darren sonrió cuando ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. El Criss-Colfer casa familiar era enorme y elegante, pero estaba escondida en medio de un bosque por lo que no llama la atención sobre ellos y lo suficientemente cerca de los animales salvajes que no era tan difícil de cazar. Cuando los gemelos llegaron por primera vez se sintieron aún más pequeño de lo que realmente eran. Kassie y Lilly estaban siendo apoyados por Darren y Chris al tiempo que entramos en la enorme casa. Darren y Chris los llevó hasta el sofá marrón y los depositó en él. "Gracias." Ellos murmuraron. Chris volvió a susurrar a Darren hacer que los pequeños se molesta un poco "Dare, no tenemos idea de si saben cazar? ¿Debemos enseñar o llevar la comida para ellos aquí?"

"No creo que ellos saben cómo Chris." Darren dice. "¿Por qué necesitamos a cazar?" Ellos chillaron. "Vamos a dejar dormir por hoy será mañana vamos a ir a dar un paseo en el bosque que le enseñe algunas cosas ...", dijo Chris y miró a Darren que sonrió recordando la tarde cazas de esta hora del día. Cuando los gemelos estaban dormidos, los dos comenzaron a hablar. "Chris ¿cómo vamos a explicar esto a ellos? Obviamente son recién nacidos. Probablemente ni siquiera saben lo que son." Darren dice. Los gemelos yacían en la cama habitación acurrucados temblando un poco en su sueño, pero poco a poco calmándose y parada. "No lo sé, al principio no quería tener que enfrentar problemas para ellos, pero creo que podemos hacerlo Darren" Chris pensó "Tal vez deberíamos escondernos lo que somos por un tiempo de los mismos."

"Tienen que saber lo básico, al menos, Chris. Probablemente han escuchado las historias de nuestra especie." Darren dice. "Usted sabe todo esto explicando sobre nuestra especie trae malos recuerdos para mí, fue muy difícil para mí que te convertirá en un vampiro, Darren, y siempre me acuerdo de todo esto, me pregunto si estaba bien, si tal vez habría sido más feliz dejar de ser un ser humano o no "Chris suspiró" Sé que esto es difícil para ti Chris. Quería que esta Chris. Usted me dio la opción Cogí pasar siempre con usted. Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes. " Darren dijo: "A veces, usted sabe, los vampiros utilizan a odiar la inmortalidad y sé que no odias a todo esto porque te estás conmigo ahora, pero, ¿y si un día te empiezas a odiar a vivir para siempre? Va a ser mi culpa Atrévete, te hice un monstruo como yo hice porque soy egoísta "Darren gruñó mientras todos los tiempos Chris comenzó con la misma historia acerca de la decisión. "Tengo que Chris, yo sí. No voy a odiar a mi vida con usted siempre. Podemos ser considerados monstruos, pero no somos lo peor de nuestra especie. Usted no es egoísta. Yo te pedí que hicieras esto, fue mi deseo por lo que no te hace egoísta en todo el bebé ". Dijo Darren. Chris se mordió el labio con los ojos hermosos cachorros, los ojos que sabe Darren ama "Te amo, atrevimiento, vamos a ser papás ahora. Es una nueva experiencia para los dos y estoy muy feliz de pasar para siempre con usted, tal vez yo era egoísta, pero .. no me arrepiento "," No Regrets, me encanta. " Darren le dijo con un sonrisa. "Nosotros vamos a ser papás impresionantes a esas chicas. Seremos una familia."

El sol comenzó a aparecer en el cielo nuevo y Chris se fue y se despertó a las chicas "Buenos días, amores, hoy será un día especial. Es nuestro primer día en familia. Darren y yo decidimos ser sus papás si usted tiene razón con ella "Kassie miró Lilly y ambos asintió alegremente. "Gracias." Me dijeron en voz baja. Chris sonrió a las chicas "No tienes que darme las gracias." Él les dijo. Darren estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. "Chris tiene razón. No hay necesidad de darnos las gracias." Dijo Darren. Kassie y Lilly sonrió a los dos por suerte. "Ahora, esta carrera va a ser muy importante. Debe prestar atención y tener cuidado de ..." Chris empezó a decir, pero Darren estaba saltando en los árboles a una velocidad maravillosa y gritando como una bestia salvaje, divertirse como de costumbre. "Siempre igual" Chris sonrió y tomó de las manos de las niñas. Kassie y Lilly Chris miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de seguirlo. Vieron lo que Chris estaba haciendo luego lo copian. No entendían cómo podían correr tan rápido y sin perder el aliento, pero todavía sólo se fueron con él.

"Las chicas ... ya sabes, somos un poco diferente del resto ..." Chris comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Somos vampiros", dijo Darren riendo, sus rizos despeinado y la sangre de un ciervo saltando de sus labios. Kassie y Lilly cayeron temblando "Atrévete! Pensé que sería bueno hablar con tanta calma, paso a paso", dijo Chris llevándose la mano a la frente, "Oh Dios, las niñas, al igual .. calmen y confían en nosotros, nos prometimos que wouldn ' t te haga daño "

Kassie y Lilly asintieron. "Lo siento por usted asustando al igual que las niñas." Darren dijo que lame la sangre de sus labios. Kassie y Lilly ojos se oscurecieron cuando cogieron olor de algo. Se fueron después de que el olor. "Maldita sea". Darren masculló persiguiendo a las chicas con Chris no demasiado lejos. Las muchachas cazan el animal perfectamente sin tener sangre en sus ropas.

"Nuestras chicas no se ensucian a diferencia de lo que hagas, papá." Chris bromeó. Esa fue su primera salida en familia, la casa de cuatro hacia atrás sonriendo en medio de la noche y, ciertamente, la experiencia se había convertido en ellos mucho más cerca. "Gracias .. por ayudarnos." Kassie dice a Chris y Darren. "Yea. Ustedes podrían tener sólo nos dejó allí." Lilly dice. "Eres niñas bienvenida. No habríamos dejado solo en un callejón." Darren les dijo. "Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia", añadió Chris, "Y nada va a cambiar eso." Por lo menos él cree que antes de recibir la llamada que cambiaría las cosas. El teléfono sonó y Darren corrió a su encuentro, mientras que Chris estaba jugando en la sala de estar con Kassie y Lilly. Kassie y Lilly se rieron mientras jugaba con Chris conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Darren estaba reunido con el consejo del vampiro por teléfono acerca de las chicas. "No se puede matar a dos niños. Ellos son inocentes." Darren lloró. "Son menores de 18 años. Va contra nuestras leyes. Deben ser asesinados." El líder del consejo dijo a Darren. "Por favor, no matarlos. Chris y yo voy a cuidar de ellos y mantenerlos bajo control. Sólo por favor." Darren suplicó.

Darren Chris oyó débilmente llorando y supo de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. "Chicas, ¿Puedes quedarte aquí jugando por un tiempo? Tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre." Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Darren como nunca antes lo había sido, totalmente devastada. Chris lo abrazó con fuerza "Te prometo que no les hará daño" Kassie y Lilly asintieron a Chris antes de irse. Se reían de las cosas que decían juntos. "Quieren matar a Chris. Quieren matar a nuestras hijas". Darren dijo antes de llorar sobre el pecho del hombre más alto. "No vamos a hacer esto, Dare, basta pensar en un plan. Siempre hemos sido capaces de salir todos juntos, vamos a hacerlo una vez más." Chris trató de convencer a Darren cuando en realidad tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Darren miró por un momento "Lo sé, sólo hay una cosa que tenemos a nuestro favor y que podemos utilizar" Chris sonrió "Antes que te di, Dare, usted fue uno de los mejores cantante adolescente conocida y actor si los amenazan con usar su famosa para revelar el secreto de vampiros en el mundo entero ... "

"Es posible que funcione. Sólo necesito a nuestras chicas a estar bien sin importar lo que pase. Esto puede salvarlos." Darren dijo señalando a Chris. "Haremos todo lo posible para salvar a nuestros jóvenes." Él dijo: "Encontrar un lugar para ocultarlos", dijo Chris serio "Voy a llamar al consejo de vampiros, y entonces las cosas van a complicarse" Darren era hacer frente a la habitación, pero Chris se lo impidió la celebración de su mano y la besó en la mejilla "I love que "

"Yo también te quiero." Darren dijo que antes de ir a las chicas. "Las chicas vienen conmigo tenemos que ir a alguna parte." Él les dijo. Las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron confiando en él. Darren llevó a las niñas a una sala especial en el sótano que les protegería. "Quédate aquí hasta que Chris y yo vengo a buscarte. Hay un televisor y algunas películas para que usted pueda ver, si quieres." Darren dijo luego cerró la puerta de la caja fuerte y cerró la puerta. Corrió de vuelta a Chris. "Esto no va bien", dijo Chris a Darren cuando llegó a la cocina de nuevo "Yo nunca había oído tan enojado. Me dijeron que si en 24 horas no hemos matado a las chicas iban a venir y matarnos y cuando me dijeron que nuestro plan, se colgó el teléfono "

"Haremos todo lo que podamos." Dijo Darren. "Tenemos la esperanza de que vamos a ganar." Dijo. Darren asintió. Él fue y llamó a su gerente y explicó lo que pasó. Él le dijo que decirle al público lo que había sucedido. Darren sabía que no todo el mundo le creería, pero había que hacerlo. Sus niñas vidas estaban en juego, correría el riesgo de las cosas para ellos. Chris se mordió los labios mientras que Darren estaba hablando con su manager, fue recibió por el texto: "23 hora". "Maldita sea", pensó Chris y lo mostró a Dare. "El artículo se dará a conocer en una hora." Darren dijo Chris. Miró el texto y suspiró. "Son tan joven." Se sentaron en silencio en la sala, Darren pronto recibió una llamada de la secretaria de su jefe que decía que había muerto misteriosamente hace unos minutos. "Ellos fueron" Chris dijo: "Tengo miedo de ella. Tenemos que ir allá y mostrar delante de las cámaras"

"Si tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que pero no podemos dejar a las niñas aquí. Ellos saben donde están." Dijo Darren. "¿Dónde debemos dejarlos?" Chris preguntó, entonces todavía estaba pasando y pronto su celular sonó de nuevo. Otro mensaje: "22 horas"

"No lo sé. Supongo que podríamos llevar con nosotros." Dijo Darren. "Está bien" Chris asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde la protección de las niñas estaban viendo una película "Kassie, Lilly, necesitamos su ayuda. Podría ser difícil, pero tenemos que confiar en los demás y el trabajo como una familia". "Estamos juntos en que" Darren añadido "todo o nada, las niñas"

"Está bien." Dijo Kassie. Lilly asintió. Siguieron a Chris y Darren al estudio donde se reveló su especie. Había cámaras de la tripulación y de televisión y de radio inerviewers y toneladas de otras personas allí. Lilly y Kassie miraron el uno al otro y luego a Chris y Darren. "Vas a estar a salvo." Darren dice a ellos tratando de meterse a creerlo. En el momento en que habían llegado a los estudios de grabación, Chris ya había recibido varios mensajes y finalmente dijo: "Tu última hora". Era todo o nada. Tal vez su última hora juntos. Chris abrazó a las chicas y finalmente besó a Darren "Pase lo que pase", dijo y sonrió. "Pase lo que pase." Darren repite abrazando las chicas. Besó a Chris. Kassie y Lilly intercambiaron una mirada preocupada sin saber qué estaba pasando. "Estaremos niñas bien." Darren dijo notando un poco el aspecto del intercambio. Las chicas asintieron en realidad no creerle.

Una chica delgada se acercó a Darren y decirle que ya era hora, que saludo y entró al estudio de grabación. La luz verde se encendió y comenzó a aparecer de nuevo para el público que lo vio en el otro lado de la pantalla. Chris se había quedado en la sala de espera con las chicas, pero su teléfono sonó y él fue a abrir fuera. "Hola" dijo en serio. "Date la vuelta" Una voz profunda ordenó y cuando lo hizo, se reunió con ellos y gritar. Eran cinco tipos que agarraron los brazos de Chris.

Kassie y Lilly trató de correr pero fueron atrapados. Gritaron y vieron Chris estaba en manos de algunos de los otros chicos. "L-Deja que se vaya." Lilly dijo hablar por primera vez. Los chicos gruñó y comenzó tirando de las niñas fuera de la habitación. Darren vio a los chicos entrar en la habitación. Lo sacaron a la habitación con Chris antes de Darren pudiera decir nada. Los vampiros no saben por dónde empezar, pensé que sería bueno empezar con el más duro por lo que uno de los vampiros agarró la cara de Chris con sus manos porque era el vampiro más antiguo de ese clan. "Fuiste un tonto, Christopher, de enamorarse de un humano, convirtiéndolo finalmente girar dos niñas inútiles para satisfacer su deseo de tener una familia." Chris trató de explicar que no había transformado las niñas, los había encontrado en ese camino, pero el vampiro levantó la mano para romper en pedazos. Era inútil luchar, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres inocentes vs vampiros mejores capacitados del mundo cinco. Kassie y Lilly dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando se estrelló contra una pared. "No nos enciende". Dijeron que escuchar a los hombres hablar con Chris. Darren estaba tratando de escapar de los hombres para proteger tanto a las niñas y Chris. Todo ocurrió muy rápido; Darren logró escapar de las garras del vampiro para salvar a Chris justo antes de uno de ellos atraviesan él con el puño. Entonces, los cinco dejado de prestar atención a Kassie y Lilly para luchar solamente con Darren y Chris que se cruzaba parece ser el estímulo. Los cinco vampiros estaban sobre ellos y comenzaron a golpearlos con agilidad mientras que las chicas aprovecharon el descuido para entrar en la sala de grabación en busca del micrófono, la luz verde fue encendida. "Tenemos que salvar a nuestros padres", dijo Kassie a su hermana y Lilly asintió

Kassie Ojalá pudiera causar dolor a los hombres cuando de pronto los vampiros que estaban golpeando a Chris y Darren cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor. Kassie miró sorprendido por un momento y luego continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Lilly miró sorprendido antes de unirse con su hermana causando los hombres a ser un dolor intenso. Darren pareció sorprendido cuando los chicos cayeron al suelo. Miró a las chicas sorprendido teniendo en cuenta las capacidades son muy, muy raro. Kassie podría engañarlos haciéndoles creer que estaban sufriendo, cuando en realidad nunca los tocó y Lilly podría mejorar ese poder también el control de sus mentes y duplicando el poder de su hermana. Eventualmente las gemelas cayeron inconscientes, cansado, pero los vampiros eran aún peor y no podían seguir luchando. Chris tenía el micrófono en las manos de sus hijas adoptivas y que muestra a los vampiros que dice "Volver de donde vienes y decirle a sus superiores que no perturbe nuestra familia de nuevo, si usted no hace eso, todo podría conocer nuestros secretos en este momento "Los otros vampiros gimió y débilmente se alejó sabiendo que los gemelos eran más fuertes que ellos. Los gemelos continuaron por inconsciente en el suelo. Darren tomó el micrófono y se lo puso sobre la mesa en el estudio. Recogió Lilly mientras Chris recogió Kassie y los llevó hasta el coche. Regresaron a su lugar y esperaron a que las chicas se despierten.

"Tengo miedo, se atreven .. miedo de que regresen algún día" Chris admitió ante las chicas despertaron a no preocuparlos "Cuando estuve allí, yo estaba pensando que podríamos haber perdido todo, que tal vez usted podría estar muerto. . Acabo .. No importa si me hubieran matado, pero si te habían matado .. " Chris abrazarlo tan fuerte y llorar en su hombro, era una de las pocas veces que Darren estaba viendo las lágrimas de Chris porque siempre ha sido muy fuerte. "No van a por nosotros. Nuestras chicas nos salvó al igual que los salvó. Si lo hacen regresar vamos a luchar como una familia." Darren dijo abrazando a Chris mientras lloraba. "Vamos a estar bien, porque somos una familia." Dijo

Las chicas se habían despertado y cuando vieron a sus padres abrazaron que acaba de unirse a ellos, riendo alegremente "Nuestra familia juntos hasta el final de los tiempos", dijeron los gemelos. "Hasta el final de los tiempos." Chris y Darren repiten.


End file.
